Geopolymers are commonly referred to as low-temperature aluminosilicate glass, alkali-activated cement, geocement, alkali-bonded ceramic, inorganic polymer concrete, and hydroceramic. These terms describe materials synthesized utilizing processes that can be described as a complex system of coupled alkali-mediated dissolution and precipitation reactions of aluminosilicates in an aqueous reaction substrate. Other metal-oxide based geopolymers include phosphate geopolymers and silico-phosphate geopolymers which form through dissolution of metal oxide precursors via acid-base reactions and subsequent precipitation of phosphates or silico-phosphates. Depending on the raw material selection and processing conditions, geopolymers can exhibit a wide range of properties and characteristics, including high compressive strength, low shrinkage, fast or slow setting, acid resistance, fire resistance, and low thermal conductivity. However, geopolymers have been much less explored for chemical applications, such as catalysis and ion exchange.